


First Lesson

by ADuckInAHat



Series: Mistress AU [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Bondage, Edging, F/F, GP, Light Dom/sub, Origin Story, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Smut, Whips, what a way to meet someone amiright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Dahyun has two visitors in her shop she's never met before and both of them request a lesson. A lesson that changes the course of all three lives.Mistress AU origin story
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon, Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Series: Mistress AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730956
Kudos: 94





	First Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. The last of the Mistress AU origin stories before I wander into oneshots for them all :D 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> <3

Dahyun inhaled sharply and turned to shut her alarm off. She lay flat on her back and ran her hand over her face, pulling the blanket further up toward her chin. There was a voice in her head telling her to get up before she fell asleep, but another one telling her to relax before she had to go in for work. Dahyun listened to both voices, staying in bed while she checked her phone. Ten minutes passed before she knew she had to get up and get moving. Once she was up, she walked into the en suite and turned the water on to heat it up while she brushed her teeth. 

  
  


She pulled her hair up into a bun and stepped into the shower after stripping down. Her shower was quick since she didn’t need to wash her hair. After drying off and pulling on her boxer briefs and a bra, she went to her closet to pull on a pair of jeans and a nice shirt, buttoning it then tucking it on. She looped a belt onto her jeans and buckled it. 

  
  


Stopping by the kitchen, she grabbed something quick for her to eat on the way in then slipped her shoes on and walked to her shop. Dahyun, about a year ago, opened her own sex shop and it was wildly successful. She offered everything, including lessons and advice on things people might not be familiar with. She had the thought that her lessons could be why it was as popular as it was. 

  
  


Dahyun opened the door and locked it back since it was around an hour from her opening time. She made sure the counters were straight and neat as well as making sure the floors were clean and the rooms in the back also clean and sanitized from the people who used it previously. Going behind the counter, she checked her books and got her computer turned on and ready for the day. When it was time to open, she flipped the sign and unlocked the door before going back behind the counter to relax a little bit. 

  
  


Her first customer was someone who hadn’t been in the shop before, and her breath got taken away as soon as she put eyes on her. She was tall with long black hair and looked quite shy about being in there. Dahyun stood to greet her. 

  
  


“Hi. Is there anything I can help you find, or do you just want to browse around?” 

  
  


The woman had a kind smile that made Dahyun’s heart melt. “I’m not sure, actually.” Her voice was just as soft as her features. “Maybe both?” 

  
  


“Okay. How about you look around first and if you have questions, I’ll be right here.” 

  
  


“Thank you.” The woman smiled and started to roam the aisles. Dahyun kept her eye out just in case she came back, but when another woman walked in, she put her attention on her. 

  
  


“Good morning.” 

  
  


The woman smiled and for the second time in ten minutes, the breath was knocked from her lungs. “Good morning.” 

  
  


“How can I help you today?” Dahyun tried to keep herself in check, making sure not to stare at the gorgeous woman in front of her. She was slightly taller with shoulder length dark brown hair. 

  
  


The woman approached the counter and leaned down on her forearms. “I’m looking for something I saw in a video. If you catch my drift.” 

  
  


“Drift caught. What are you looking for?” 

  
  


“I’ve never actually tried it before but it’s a prostate massager.” She curled her finger to resemble a hook. “Kind of looked like this.” 

  
  


“Come with me.” Dahyun moved around the counter and led the woman to the aisle she needed to be in. “There’s a few options for you depending on the size you can handle.”

  
  


The woman hummed as she took in the options. “I’ve never actually done anything like that, so I don’t know what size I would be able to use.” 

  
  


“It’s usually best to go smaller then.” Dahyun picked up a box and turned it over. “This one should be okay for you if you’re inexperienced.” 

  
  


She took the box and looked it over and Dahyun noticed just how big her hands were and it sent a little shiver down her spine. “I also heard that you give lessons.” 

  
  


“I do.” 

  
  


She eyed Dahyun. “Is that a, uhm, hands on lesson?” She asked with a small smirk playing on her lips. 

  
  


Dahyun mashed her lips together. “For you, it can be.” 

  
  


The woman extended her hand. “Nayeon.” 

  
  


Dahyun took it. “Dahyun.” 

  
  


“Nice to meet you.” She smiled. 

  
  


Dahyun couldn’t help but mirror it, finding it contagious. “You as well. Hang around for me. I’ve got one more customer and then we can get started.” 

  
  


“Of course.” Nayeon stayed in the aisle while Dahyun walked away and she could feel her eyes on her ass as she did. She moved one aisle over and saw the taller woman with a confused furrow in her brow. 

  
  


“Want a hand?” Dahyun offered, coming up beside her. 

  
  


“Yes.” She looked at her. “I’ve never used a toy before and I don’t know what to go for. Like, what would feel the best.” 

  
  


Dahyun hummed quietly and picked up a few things for her to look at. “I’m Dahyun, by the way.” 

  
  


“Tzuyu.” 

  
  


“Pretty name for a beautiful girl.” Dahyun led the way back to the counter, a blushing Tzuyu following. “These are some of the more popular ones you can choose from.” 

  
  


Tzuyu looked at all of them, but a particular one caught her eye. “I think I like the texture of this one.” 

  
  


“That is a good one. I can say from experience.” 

  
  


Tzuyu turned her eyes to Dahyun. “Yeah?” 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” Dahyun pushed the other boxes aside, stacking them for her to put back later. “I would also suggest some lubrication because it’s definitely needed. And if at a later date you want something else, I’m always here.” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded, glancing around and spotting a sign at the front. “Lessons?” 

  
  


Dahyun turned to look at what she’d read. “I do give advice and lessons.” 

  
  


Tzuyu bit the inside of her lip. “Can I have one?” 

  
  


Dahyun glanced over to Nayeon, who was waiting for her patiently. “Nayeon, can you come over here for just a moment, please?” 

  
  


Nayeon obeyed and walked over. “Yes?” 

  
  


“Seems I have two lessons today,” she started, spotting the two of them look at each other and their eyes met, seeing a small flash in them. “We can either do them separate or together.” She said the last sentence with caution. 

  
  


Nayeon licked her lips. “I don’t mind if it’s together.” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded. “I don’t either.” Her tone was softer than usual, but it was also full of want. 

  
  


Dahyun looked between them. “You’re absolutely sure? I need both of you to consent to it.” 

  
  


“Oh, I’m fully consenting.” Nayeon smirked. “Absolutely.” 

  
  


“Me too. I’m consenting.” 

  
  


“Perfect.” Dahyun walked to the door and flipped the sign to tell anyone that came up that a lesson was in progress and to come back later. She locked the door and led them to the back room. 

  
  


“Oh wow.” Nayeon breathed out as she walked in, seeing the binds hanging from the walls and attached to the bed. The various toys around and the whips on hangers in one corner of the room. “This is intricate.” 

  
  


Dahyun shrugged. “I have to be prepared.” She glanced at Tzuyu and saw her looking around the room. “Too much?” 

  
  


Tzuyu shook her head. “Just imagining things.” 

  
  


“Like what? Tell me.” Dahyun walked toward her, taking the box from her hands. “There’s no judgement here.” 

  
  


Tzuyu mashed her lips together. “Everything I’ve ever done has been pretty vanilla.” She admitted. “It’s just been a while for me so I thought about getting a toy to use for now. I’ve been pretty slammed at work.” 

  
  


“And that’s okay.” Dahyun’s tone was gentle. “I’m here to show you all the things you could possibly think to do. Slowly, of course. And only if you want to explore them.” 

  
  


“I do,” Tzuyu looked into her eyes. “Want to explore them.” 

  
  


“Tell me what you want.” 

  
  


Tzuyu took a deep breath as she thought. “Tied.” She whispered. 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, rubbing her sides seeing her apprehension. “That takes a lot of trust in someone to do. You have to really trust the person you’re with to be bound. So what I’ll do is put a piece in your hands that you can pull to release your wrists, okay?” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded. “Okay.” 

  
  


“It’ll still give you the illusion, but if you’re ever uncomfortable, you pull that rope and tell me your safe word.” 

  
  


“I don’t have one.” 

  
  


“So for now, let’s use the stop light system. Green for good, yellow for slow down, red for stop.” 

  
  


Tzuyu smiled a little in excitement. “Okay. Let’s do it.” 

  
  


Dahyun then turned to Nayeon. “And you? Anything else you’d like to try while you’re here?” 

  
  


“I’m up for anything.” Nayeon approached Dahyun. “Tie me up, whip me, edge me, overstimulate me. I’m up for it.” 

  
  


Dahyun raised her brow, her lips turning up. “Eager.” 

  
  


Nayeon hummed. “I am.” 

  
  


“How about all of the above?” Dahyun kept her eyes on Nayeon’s to spot any discomfort, but all she saw was desire. 

  
  


“I’m down.” 

  
  


“Would you both like to start?” 

  
  


“Yes.” They replied at the same time and Dahyun seemed to change then. She stood taller and walked over to Nayeon, pushing her back toward the wall by her hips until she collided with it with a small grunt. 

  
  


“Arms up.” Her tone was commanding and Nayeon couldn’t help but moan as she lifted her arms. Dahyun put her wrists in the leather cuffs, leaving her there for now as she walked over to Tzuyu. She put her on her knees on a padded mat, crouching behind her to bind her wrists together with rope, giving her the safety cord by pressing it into her palm.

  
  


“Remember your colors, okay?” 

  
  


“I will.” Tzuyu was slightly breathless as Dahyun knelt in front of her, unzipping her pants and reaching her hand in to rub her cock. She moaned quietly, hardening quickly under her attention after not having any for a while. 

  
  


“So big,” Dahyun whispered, leaning in to kiss her cheek and neck, pulling her cock out of the opening in her pants. “So long and thick.” She stroked her entire length, seeing goosebumps form on her arms. Tzuyu couldn’t help but thrust into her hand, chasing the feeling. “Ah, ah,” she pulled her hand away, seeing her cock bob at the bottom of her vision. “Don’t move.” 

  
  


Tzuyu whined, but did as Dahyun said. 

  
  


Dahyun rose from her knees and moved to Nayeon next, already seeing her cock tenting her pants. “And back to my eager girl.” She tugged her pants and boxer briefs down in one motion, holding back a smile when Nayeon’s cock smacked against her stomach as it sprung out of her pants. “Widen your stance for me, beautiful.” 

  
  


Nayeon widened her stance as she asked. Dahyun unbuttoned her shirt and pushed it off of her shoulders a little bit to keep it open. “Now turn around.” 

  
  


Nayeon turned, her arms crossing as she faced the wall. She gasped as Dahyun gripped her ass, giving it a few light slaps to test. “How does that feel for you?” 

  
  


“So good.” Nayeon whispered, her cock steadily leaking precum onto the floor. 

  
  


“Want the step up?” 

  
  


“Yes.” 

  
  


Dahyun walked to the wall and pondered which one to use before grabbing one of the softer whips she had. She ran the tails through her fingers as she approached her then trailed them over her skin so Nayeon could feel it. A small moan fell from her lips at the first hit and the harder they got, the louder she became. Once her skin was red, but not sore, Dahyun ran her hands along it before turning her back around and trailing her lips along her neck as she stroked her cock. 

  
  


“I think it’s my lucky day,” she husked into her ear. “Two amazing girls hard and ready for me.” 

  
  


Nayeon turned her head and captured her lips in a deep kiss. Dahyun made a soft noise at the back of her throat, feeling her whole body light on fire at the touch of their lips. She pulled back, breathless and Nayeon was equally as out of breath from the brief kiss. 

  
  


“Go take care of her first.” Nayeon whispered, looking over at her leaking cock. “I can wait for you.” 

  
  


Dahyun hummed and kissed her cheek before going off to the side to grab something. She connected their lips to distract her while she slipped a vibrating ring around the tip of her cock. “Don’t come. If you do, you’ll get punished.” She whispered against her lips. 

  
  


“Yes, ma’am.” 

  
  


Dahyun raised her brow. “Mistress.” 

  
  


Nayeon shuddered as Dahyun turned the vibrator on. “Yes, mistress.” 

  
  


“Good girl.” Dahyun turned on her heel and returned to Tzuyu. She lifted her head with a finger under her chin. “Tell me how you’re doing.” 

  
  


“Need to come.” Tzuyu admitted, looking into Dahyun’s eyes. 

  
  


Dahyun softened and wrapped her hand around her cock. “How about for just this once, you tell me what you want? How you want me to make you come.”

  
  


Tzuyu mashed her lips together, almost shy to ask. “I haven’t had a blowjob in a while…” 

  
  


Dahyun hummed quietly, focusing her strokes on the head. “I thought you wanted to learn how to use your toy, baby.” 

  
  


Tzuyu whined softly. “I can do both.” 

  
  


“How about I suck your cock and you finish in your toy?” 

  
  


“Yes.” Tzuyu agreed instantly. “Please.” 

  
  


Dahyun stood to grab a condom and rolled it onto Tzuyu’s shaft. “Too bad I won’t be able to taste you.” She whispered into her ear, her lips brushing against it. “Might need a repeat of today so I can.” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded rapidly. “I’ll go today.” 

  
  


Dahyun helped Tzuyu stand then got back on her knees, taking her cock into her mouth. Tzuyu gasped at the feeling and thrust forward, fucking into her mouth. 

  
  


“Oh my God…” Tzuyu moaned deeply. 

  
  


Dahyun bobbed on her entire length and she could hear a moan off to her left and looked to Nayeon, her hips humping the air as the vibrator worked the head of her cock. She made a little show of sucking Tzuyu off, pulling away and dragging her tongue up the underside to the head before wrapping her lips around it. 

  
  


“That’s going to make me come.” Tzuyu warned quietly. “I’m close already.” 

  
  


Dahyun pulled back with a small pop and stood, grabbing the toy Tzuyu was going to take home and pouring lube into it. She took the condom off and tossed it behind her before sliding the toy onto her shaft. Tzuyu’s eyes rolled into the back of her head at the feeling, not able to stop her hips from pounding forward into the toy. 

  
  


“Can I have my hands?” 

  
  


“Maybe.” Dahyun kept the toy firm in her grip as Tzuyu fucked into it. “What do you want them for?” 

  
  


“I need something to hold onto.” 

  
  


“Say please.” 

  
  


“Please.” Tzuyu whined desperately. 

  
  


“Please what? Address me properly. I know you heard it.” 

  
  


“Please, mistress. Please let me have my hands.” 

  
  


“Pull it.” 

  
  


Tzuyu pulled the safety cord and freed her hands. She looped her arms around Dahyun’s neck and kissed her deeply, her hips doubling in speed now that she felt she wouldn’t fall backward. Dahyun kissed her back, feeling the same fire she did with Nayeon. 

  
  


“Come for me, baby.” Dahyun muttered against her lips. “Fill that hole up.” 

  
  


Tzuyu’s hips stuttered at the command, her balls tensing then pulsing her load deep inside the toy. When she stilled, Dahyun looked down and moved it up and down her shaft to milk her for everything she had. Tzuyu shivered and gave a few more thrusts before Dahyun pulled the toy away, seeing her cum start to leak out of the entrance. 

  
  


“I’ll definitely need a repeat of that.” Dahyun put the toy aside, moving her hands around to grip Tzuyu’s ass. “I need to feel that big load in me.” 

  
  


Tzuyu moaned and kissed her again, pressing their bodies together. Dahyun pulled away and brought Tzuyu with her over to Nayeon. “She’s been a good girl, hasn’t she, Tzuyu?” 

  
  


Nayeon licked her lips and thrust her hips, making her cock bob in the air. “I’ve been good. I didn’t come.” Her tone had the same desperation as Tzuyu’s. 

  
  


Dahyun ran her hands along her chest then down to her hips. “My good little slut.” Nayeon nodded rapidly. “Tzuyu, come here.” 

  
  


Tzuyu came to Dahyun’s side. 

  
  


“Take the ring off. I have something better for her.” 

  
  


Tzuyu did as she asked and pulled the ring off. “Can I?” She asked in a whisper. When Nayeon nodded, she started to stroke her, feeling how her shaft pulsed in her hand. But when Nayeon thrust, she let her go and the whine that followed made her feel powerful. She could see why Dahyun liked to be on this side of things. When Dahyun came back, she slipped a quickshot around Nayeon’s cock and left it around the base, the other half of her sticking out of the other end. 

  
  


“I want you to thrust for me. Can you do that?” 

  
  


Nayeon started to thrust her hips, fucking into the toy, but focusing on the head to get herself on edge. Dahyun pushed it back down to the base of her cock, earning a whine from Nayeon. “I didn’t say make yourself come, did I?” 

  
  


“No, mistress.” 

  
  


Tzuyu felt slightly braver with Dahyun at her side and leaned in to whisper into her ear. “Imagine me bent over in front of you,” she began, watching Nayeon thrust slower and with her whole length. “My tight walls around your big cock. Squeezing you so fucking tight.” 

  
  


Nayeon moaned as a shot of precum landed on the floor at her words, her hips speeding up. “I bet you’d feel so good around me. I’d fuck you so hard.” 

  
  


“And I’d let you.” Tzuyu slid her hand along her stomach, feeling her muscles work as she thrust. “Beg you to fuck my ass harder and make me come without touching me. And I know you could. That cock is big enough.” 

  
  


Nayeon gasped as Tzuyu’s hand moved to cup her balls. “I’m gonna come.” She looked to Dahyun. “Can I come, mistress?” 

  
  


Dahyun grinned. “Ask Tzuyu.” 

  
  


Tzuyu, once again, felt that rush of power. She let Nayeon hang for a few seconds. “Come for us.” 

  
  


Nayeon grunted long and low once she had permission and pounded into the toy that Dahyun held firm. When she started to come, she kept the head of her cock in the toy as both Dahyun and Tzuyu watched her load spill out of the end. 

  
  


“Fuck, yes…” Nayeon continued to thrust shallowly, keeping the sensation on the head. But when Dahyun started to rapidly move the toy up and down just the first few inches of her sensitive cock, she nearly screamed in pleasure. “Fuck!” 

  
  


“Shut her up.” Dahyun murmured, watching the tip of Nayeon’s cock turn a deep shade of red. 

  
  


Tzuyu put her hand on Nayeon’s cheek and kissed her. Nayeon whimpered into it, kissing her back. Dahyun managed to pull another orgasm out of her within a minute, Nayeon’s hips bucking uncontrollably. 

  
  


“Wait, wait, wait, wait,” Nayeon chanted under her breath when Dahyun continued. 

  
  


Dahyun didn’t slow, but she looked up at her. “Color?” 

  
  


“Green.” She groaned out. “Green…” 

  
  


Dahyun pulled the quickshot off in favor of her hand, her fingers occasionally brushing against Tzuyu’s that were still on her balls. “Can you give us one more, baby?” She kissed her cheek. “Hmm?” 

  
  


“O-One.” She managed to get out through her pants. 

  
  


Dahyun looked around for the bottle of lube she had and walked away to grab it. She poured some onto her palm then fisted the end of her cock, earning another scream from her. Tzuyu gripped her balls tighter while Dahyun continued to work her shaft. 

  
  


“Oh fuck, here it comes.” Nayeon’s jaw dropped as a third orgasm tore through her, much weaker than the others, but it sent shocks up her spine. Dahyun slowed to a stop, gripping the base gently, her fingers resting against Tzuyu’s. 

  
  


“Take some deep breaths, beautiful.” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded, taking slow and deep breaths. Dahyun took Tzuyu with her for now and wiped their hands clean then went to help Nayeon out of her binds. 

  
  


“Bring them down nice and slow. Your shoulders could be sore.” 

  
  


Nayeon wrapped them around Dahyun’s neck and nuzzled into it. Tzuyu rubbed Nayeon’s sides. 

  
  


“Let’s lay you down.” They guided Nayeon to the bed and lay her down. “Do you need anything?” 

  
  


Nayeon shook her head. “Cuddles would be really nice if you want to give them.” 

  
  


Tzuyu quickly put her boxer briefs back on and cuddled into Nayeon’s back, holding her securely. Dahyun lay on her side in front of her, brushing the hair away from her face. 

  
  


“Did you two have a good time?” When they both nodded, Dahyun smiled. “A good lesson then.” 

  
  


Nayeon leaned in to connect their lips. “I wouldn’t mind more of them.” 

  
  


Tzuyu agreed by leaning over and kissed her cheek then Nayeon's. “I wouldn’t either.” 

  
  


Dahyun reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone. She lay on her back and put their numbers into her phone, sending them both a text so they would have hers. “We’ll have to.” She turned back onto her side. “Didn’t think this would happen when I woke up today.” 

  
  


“I don’t think any of us did.” Nayeon looked down and noticed a bulge in Dahyun’s pants. “Do we get to have some fun with you?” 

  
  


Dahyun followed her eyes. “Do you want to?” 

  
  


“Yes.” They said in unison. 

  
  


“I keep myself tested because of the lessons if you wanna-” 

  
  


That was all they needed to hear. Nayeon pushed Dahyun onto her back and pulled her cock out, taking it into her mouth. Dahyun grunted at the feeling, her shaft pulsing when Tzuyu moved down with Nayeon too. She unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down to expose the rest of her. Tzuyu tilted her head and took her balls into her mouth, sucking hard and tugging at them with her lips. 

  
  


Dahyun squirmed, not able to hold back from thrusting into Nayeon’s mouth. “God, you both feel so fucking good.” There was a slight growl in her tone as she reached down to hold Nayeon’s head still as she fucked her throat. “Gonna come straight down that pretty throat.” Her eyes shot to Tzuyu when she whined. “Oh you both want a taste of me, huh?” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded, pulling away from her balls. 

  
  


Dahyun lifted Nayeon off of her cock as she shifted onto her knees, stroking her shaft just under the head. She hissed quietly as she came, putting the first few spurts on Nayeon’s tongue before swapping over to Tzuyu, giving her the last bit. But when she latched onto the tip and suckled, her body shuddered. 

  
  


“That’s it, baby girl.” Dahyun watched Tzuyu move lower on her shaft. “Take what you want.” 

  
  


Nayeon moved to her knees and latched onto her pulse point, leaving a large purple hickey. Dahyun didn’t mind too much as she was occupied with Tzuyu’s mouth on her cock. When she pulled away, Tzuyu got on her knees on her other side, moving them all to lay back. Nayeon hooked her leg over Dahyun’s hip and Tzuyu did the same. 

  
  


Dahyun put her arms around their shoulders and kept them close, feeling two sets of lips on either side of her neck. 

  
  


“Best day ever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
